Friends
by XOXOCuteyKittyXOXO
Summary: Writings about Kisame's life and how his friends delt with his death. Updated weekly. Rated mature for language and content. And excuse me... I suck at humor and could have some OOC, just saying.
1. Introduction

**Yo yo yo yo yooooo~.**

**It's Hope Faith the oh so wonderful writter of what's soon to be the msot epic thing you will ever read in your life!**

**Hah hah hah! Not serious~. But hey~. I'm working to be a pro writter for everrr~. SO HERES THE DEAL.**

**Me being an insane Kisame fan is going to make up random parts of his life (not much is told, I checked the naruto wiki~), and put in funny, sad, dramatic, SEXXXXXXX~y. Anything really~.**

**IF YOU REALLY REALLY WANT TO SEE SOME TYPE OF THING HAPPEN. I will be putting linkage to my writting blog~. Via Blogger if anyone is wondering~.**

**I also apologize for OOC. I'm very very very rusty yo~. (/is also depressed of his death.) UGH.**

"Tsk. Hey. Hey. Heyyyyyy."

Riam and Nina groaned audibly. "What? WHAT?" They both asked, Riam taking the calm route and Nina, taking the hot temperted route that didn't suite her pretty doll face in the least.

"I heard about Kisa Kisa from one of my sweet little ameobas!" Rini chimmed.

Nina crossed her arms, scoffed loudly, and rolled her brown eyes. "That bitch douche man whore? What the hell did he do now?" She slammed her right hand on the map, the cat shaped scar left still looking perfectly new on the top. "We shouldn't be concerned with that... That... I. D. I. O. T."

"But! But! He died!"

Nina and Riam looked at each other at the moment. Both of their faces holding a similair amount of shock.

"Pfft. Yeah right. There's no way he died." Riam said looking back at the map. His blue eyes scanning the paper expertly. Nina pursed her pink lips togther and looked at Megumi, a look of complete disbeleif on her face. "What?"

Megumi stood, frowning, a small grouping of her blonde hair between her fingers. "It's true..."

Riam scoffed. "It's not."

"I'm finding it hard to believe too..." Nina mumbled, sitting in the chair behind her, her brown eyes showing exactly how deep in thought she was. "Kisame is a killer, not one to be killed..."

"He did it himself."

"NO." The two looked at each other.

"Yeah."

"Well..." "I still don't believe it."

"I sort of do..."

"I kinda saw it happen."

"Tch. He was right about you two." Both girls looked away at that, and Riam left the house leaving both of them to think.

Really? People that actually miss Kisame? That actually care about him? Before Itachi and even sometimes when Itachi was around Kisame had friends, he just never really careed or acknowledged them. Not through the academy or their genin years.

Until one of their lives were in danger. None of them would like to admit it, but through the years they were all a support system. Friends and between Kisame and another it was more than that.


	2. Die Hard Calm Denial Is Nina Shimizu

**This'll end up being group uploads... I swear. When I get muses I use them... :/**

**In this chapter: Kisame and Nina after Nina's genin exam... A bit on current Nina. **

**Age: Kisame (13) Nina (12)**

"Congratulations kid." She bit her lower lip when the man slapped the back of her back. She killed thirteen of her classmates, only two others had survived. Her black hair was drenched in blood and so was her body. That was what brought her to the river that day, she was supposed to meet Kisame, but, she found the first more important.

"You're late idiot."

She glared back at her old 'friend', he was already a genin. Bastard bastard bastard bastard. "Shut up bastard."

Nina wasn't normally an irritable character in Kisame's life, in fact, since they were both orphans they actually talked alot, not that they liked each other but still.

"Looks like someone gave you your ass today." He smirked at her. He smirked and she continued glaring, before going underneath the water completely for a while, the clean water becoming read and brown, from all the mud and blood that had pilled onto the girls body. She came back up taking a large gasp of air. "It wasn't my blood!" She snapped at Kisame, sitting onto the ground next to the river. The most civil thing he could do was sit next to her and stare as if she were a freak show.

"Did you like it?"

"Like what?"

"Killing people."

Her chocolate brown eyes stared into his black ones for a minute or two. She thought about that carefully. And she found an awnser, yet, no words came out.

"Come on... You brutalized that guy. Ripped his heart out while he was alive." He smirked slightly. "I have to admit. I wouldn't pin you as that type of killer."

"Eh?" She started to feel defensive. "What kind?"

"The kind that rips through flesh as if it were mud." He made motions with his hands a few times to emphasize the word rip. It put a look of horror on Nina's face, before she grabbed his larger hands gently. "I'm not like that." She said.

Kisame looked at their hands for a second or two. "I think you might just have to be Nina." He got up, his hands grabbing hers roughly and pulling her into the woods.

"Where are we going?" She huffed, Kisame dragging her along as if she were some kind of rag doll.

"I found a place."

"For what?"

"For orphans to stay. It's not like the Mizukage's going to start caring anytime soon."

That was true. Nina hung her head a bit, "you don't care either though."

That was also true. "Yeah, but then I'd have to here you bitch about it if you ever found out. This happens to be less of an annoyance."

A long stream of smoke escaped her mouth, as she sat staring out into Konoha. They were so stupid.. As to believe that she was an ally to them.

"Whatever... It's their funeral someday..." She coughed a few times, and continued to stare out into the night. Her mind blank, time moving as slow as possible, god she was in such a pissy mood.

"So, Nina... Whatever happened to your die-hard calm denial?" Megumi asked, letting her chin rest into the crook of her neck.

"It died a few hours ago." She mumbled flicking her cigarette out, and sitting back. A long groan all that was left, while Nina Shimizu attempted to get some sleep without being haunted with anymore flashbacks of her best friend.


	3. The Reason Nina's Pissed Off Is Megumi

**I swear... I gave Nina a different name... And she's frenchy. :/ I just never put thought in what her old japanese name was, since her ethnicity is japanese. In fact... This is a completely different Nina then I am used to... It makes me think that she should be like bipolar or something.**

**In this chapter: Kisame brings Itachi to Nina and Megumi on Pein's orders.**

"Who are we waiting for Nina? Hmmm?" Megumi asked hopping up and down, up and down.

"A friend of mine sent some of his subordinants down for a piece of my Kekkei Genkai." She mumbled crossing her arms, brown curls elegantly ending right on top of her arms. "And don't say my name out loud like that... We're criminals here. 'Kill on sight' remember?" She asked poking Megumi gently.

Nina and Megumi were well over twenty years old, and yet they only looked to be that age. Aging that gracefully is pretty nice.

"Well, I'll be damned."

Nina froze. "No. No. No. No. No. Fuck. No." It started out calm, in fact, it stayed calm, but in Nina's head twenty million nuclear bombs went off. At once.

"KIIIIIISSSSAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEE~." Megumi yelled out hopping up and down. Nina slapped her instantly. "What did I say?"

"But! But! It's Kisame! Aren't you excited to see him?"

"No!"

"I'm not so thrilled to see you either."

"I'm happy to see you KI SA ME!

"Shut the fuck up." They both said.

"Kisame... You guys are talking to much..."

And to Nina and Megumi's shock. He shut up! It produced giggles from both girls. But Nina calmed through it within a second or two, Megumi just went off to a tree and continued to giggle.

"So, were you the guys that Pein sent?" Nina asked, voice flat, and as serious as some fit young fifteen year old having a heart attack. The boy next to Kisame nodded. "You're the woman?"

"You got it. Pein wanted to know the location of some boy? Or some chick? What?" She asked rolling her eyes at Megumi's countless giggles, that were entirely audible since she didn't care if anyone heard her apparently.

"Uzumaki, Naruto."

"He's in Konoha. Duh." She didn't even need to use her Kekkei Genkai for that! But then the ebony haired male continued. "We need to know where he will be in a few days."

"Specifically?"

"Tomorrow."

Nina thought about that for a second while she was doing the nessicary hand signs for her technique. Well, really she didn't need signs for it, but hey... Gotta do something while you're thinking right? "Uwasagan.." She mumbled, before she closed her eyes and stood there perfectly still.

While, Nina was looking into Uzumaki's whereabouts, Megumis topped laughing and went poking around the Akatsuki members. "I know you~." She said circling Itachi, with an annoyingly all knowing grin on her face, "You are Uchiha Itachi."

"And you're Megumi Takahashi. Master of interogation." He said simply. The blonde stopped circling and pouted looking up at the blue man. "How does he know that?"

"Pein told us about his people before sending us out here."

"Psh... KI SA MEEEEE!" She screeched clinging to the blue man, tightly. Both Itachi and Kisame glared, but before Kisame had the time to rip her off, Nina beat him to the punch. "Idiot! I told you to be quiet.." Megumi smiled at Nina. "But! It's Kisame aren't you excited?"

"No." Nina said letting Megumi go, and turning towards the two men. "Uzumaki Naruto should be in a small area on the path from Konoha, though, I would check Konoha to be safe. My Uwasengan got caught up in other endevors as well." It only looked into the future, and she only told what the future would hold. Sure, she didn't know shit about the place where Naruto was at, only that he and Jiraiya would be staying in a hotel.

"She doesn't know much then." Kisame said to the smaller man.

That's when Itachi and Kisame turned away. Nina glared at the back of Kisame's head and turned in the opposite direction. "Bitch." Megumi, who was sad that it wasn't a happy reunion, looked back and forth between the two. "It was nice seeing you Kisa~!" She yelled waving.

Both parties stopped in their tracks, Nina, to glare intensely murderous daggers at the hyperactive blonde, and Kisame to look back at them and nod silently. This, caused a meek wave from Nina that only last a second or two before both again turned and walked off. Leaving a panicy Megumi to run after the brunette.

"WAIT WAIT WAIIITTTT NINAAAA!"

Itachi sighed slightly. "Those are your friends?"

"They're Pein's friends too."

"I thought he'd have standards."

Kisame shrugged. "Nina's not that bad, when you break through the temper."

"Have you ever broke through that temper?"

Kisame smirked. "You don't get some of this, and don't break through little Nina's temper. We have our moments."

"I find that unlikely."

Kisame frowned down at Itachi. "Why?"

"You're blue."

They got quiet after that, for a good five or six minutes before Itachi spoke again.

"And Megumi?"

He smirked. "She's the reason Nina's pissed at me."

"Why"

"I accidently saved her."


End file.
